The Weekend Whip
The Weekend Whip is the official theme song of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu composed by The Fold. Lyrics Original Version: It's time for training and we're getting started - it's on, you know And we wanna see you whip and shout it - we rock, you roll They say, go slow And everything just stands so still We say, go go! We're ready for the fight, we know the drill Monday morning and we feel defeated, seems so long ago Tuesday's comin' we just keep on beatin' Til we're in our zone'' They say, go slow And everything just stands so still We say, go go! You're gonna see us rip into it We just jump up kick back whip around and spin And then we jump back, do it again Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again We just jump up kick back whip around and spin And then we jump back, do it again Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip Wednesday mornin' and we soon discover we gotta push our game We slept through Thursday just to get it over The whip's a day away! They say, go slow! And everything just stands so still We say, go go! You're gonna see us rip into it We just jump up kick back whip around and spin And then we jump back, do it again Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again We just jump up kick back whip around and spin And then we jump back, do it again Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip Yeah! Yeah! They say, no no! but we don't wanna sit around no more We say, go go! You're gonna see us rip into it We just jump up kick back whip around and spin And then we jump back, do it again (And then we jump back do it again) Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - we're gonna do it again We just jump up kick back whip around and spin And then we jump back, do it again Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip (Jump up kick back whip around and spin) '''The Wicked Whip: It’s time for training, and we’re getting started And we want to see you whip and shout it Jump up kick back whip around and spin Come on, come on we do the Weekend Whip We just jump up kick back whip around and spin and then we jump back do it again Hey ho ninja go! Now the whip’s just a day away Gotta push, gotta push gotta push our game When they say “go slow”, we say “NO! NO!” Ninja… GO! You’re gonna see us rip into it, just You’re gonna see us rip into it, just Rip into it, just rip into it, just… Jump up kick back whip around and spin Come on, come on we do the Weekend Whip We just jump up kick back whip around and spin and then we jump back do it again Hey ho ninja go! Trivia *There are two different versions of the Weekend Whip both have a different theme in beginning. *Kai, Zane, Cole, and Jay danced to this song at the Ninjago Talent show in "The Royal Blacksmiths" and in "True Potential." **An instrumental version of the song was heard in "Tick Tock" while the song itself was heard in "The Art of the Silent Fist", "The Invitation" and "The Hatching." *In the music video for this song, the members of The Fold wear red, blue, black, and white, referencing the Ninjas' elemental colors. The video also features a young boy wearing green, referencing young Lloyd. *The Weekend Whip was remixed eight times: once for Rebooted (as the Weekend Whip Remix), once for The Tournament of Elements (as the Anacondrai Remix), once for Possesion (as the Ghost Whip), once for Skybound (as the Pirate Whip and with additional lyrics), once for "Day of the Departed" (as the Rift Whip), once for The Hands of Time (as the Temporal Whip), once for The LEGO Ninjago Movie (as the Weekend Whip Remastered), and once for Secrets of The Forbidden Spinjitzu (as The Wicked Whip with additional lyrics). However, the one for The LEGO Ninjago Movie sounds identical to the original version. *There’s also another remix that was formerly going to be the theme song for season 11, but was not approved, and got replaced by The Wicked Whip. It was later released on November 20, 2019 as an alternate song. **However, Sons of Garmadon is the first season of Ninjago to not feature The Weekend Whip primarily in the intro sequence. Instead, the melody of the chorus ("Jump up, kick back, whip around and..") plays in the first few seconds. *Sons of Garmadon is the first season that does not have a remix of The Weekend Whip. The second season to not have the Weekend Whip is Hunted. The third season to not have it is March of the Oni. It returned in Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu. *In The LEGO Ninjago Movie when Lord Garmadon calls Lloyd on his phone, his ringtone is The Weekend Whip. *Since Lloyd was a part of the Season 2 intro, the creators were had to slow the song down in the intro. *It is confirmed that they will make a new remix for Season 12: Prime Empire. Gallery File:The Fold "The Weekend Whip" FULL VERSION LYRICS HQ LEGO NINJAGO File:LEGO Ninjago Rebooted NEW THEME SONG! "The Weekend Whip" Remixed-1 File:LEGO_NINJAGO_Tournament_Whip! File:LEGO NINJAGO "Ghost Whip" Season 5, 2015 by The Fold & Kruegersound-0 File:LEGO NINJAGO Season 6 "Pirate Whip" by The Fold File:LEGO NINJAGO "The Rift Whip" (Weekend Whip Reworked) The Fold — High Quality Audio File:LEGO NINJAGO "The Temporal Whip" (High Quality Audio) by The Fold, Season 7 File:LEGO Ninjago Epic Quest 2019 — The Wicked Whip File:LEGO NINJAGO Miracle Whip (the lost whip) References pl:The Weekend Whip Category:Ninjago Category:Music Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:The Fold Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2015 Category:2014 Category:2013 Category:2016 Category:Skybound Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:2018 Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:Hunted Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Songs Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu